


Fabric Covered Walls

by Two_Two_1b



Series: The Walls Series [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Lestrade, Consenting Adults, Daddy Kink, Light Bondage, M/M, detectivey Lestrade, mentions of - Freeform, sex store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Two_1b/pseuds/Two_Two_1b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an errand in a specialty sex store, that also sells adult sized children clothes, Mycroft meets Lestrade; a little awkwardness ensues it ends however with a dinner invitation</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It makes sense - but it isn't neccessary - to read the other parts of The Walls Series.
> 
> Let me tell you a secret. I adore Mystrade. It's my OTP. Ugh, I wish it would happen in the show. Gosh, that would be awesome. If I were Mark Gatiss, an actor AND writer of the show, I'd write myself hot sexy scenes with Rupert Graves all the time...

It had taken him a while to find this shop, but now Mycroft loved it. The interior design was exquisite. From the tasteful and high quality display tables to the fabric covered wall, the shop was luxurious and inviting. It sold everything from vibrators and dildos to latex and leather clothes to whips and fucking machines. Also the store offered a varied and rather large selection of fetish clothes and other play things.

Today Mycroft had come because he had ordered a special cockring for Sherly. Mycroft only had used silicone and leather ones before, but Sherlock had asked for a metal one. So Mycroft had done some research and found a beautiful one. It was a simple metal ring, but it wasn't just shiny silvery. No, this one shimmered in all the colours of the rainbow. It was actually kind of girly, considering it was meant for men. He also had ordered a simple black one for Jonny. Daddy wouldn't want him to feel left out. Before he went and payed for his order, Mycroft went to the fetish clothes section, looking at the adult-sized children's clothes.

Mycroft was a rich man and enjoyed to spend money on his little ones. It gives him just as much pleasure as it gives to Sherly and Jonny. Jonny, who had joined them last year, was still a little behind on the clothes department, although a nice little dress for Sherly couldn't hurt either.

The store offered already made clothes, which Mycroft usually passed. What he really was interested in, was the folder on the table beside the racks. It contained photos of clothes, that a tailoress made to order. One just chose the garment and filled out an order with all the measurements. About 8 days later one gets notified and you can pick it up in the store.

The tailoress was very sought-after, a goddess in this scene really, but with the right incentive she even designed clothes specific to one's needs. For her birthday, Sherly had once been allowed to order dresses to her taste. She had talked – as Sherly, of course – to the tailoress for over two hours and came up with several dresses and matching accessories. It had cost Mycroft a horrendous sum, but his little girl had shone with happiness and had thanked him quite generously.

He had started to flip through the girls section, after filling out orders for two new pairs of dungarees for Jonny. They were rather cute, both made from denim, each sported a picture on the bib part. Jonny would go nuts for the one with the little toy soldiers on. The one with the teddy bears not so much, but it would make his Daddy happy. He usually bought his superhero shirts and light colored jumpers on the internet. Those were available for men anyway.

Contemplating a pale yellow sundress, he heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Mycroft. Good seeing you here." It was Detective Inspector Lestrade. Mycroft always had a soft spot for the man, who let his brother investigate his crimes and such playing a huge role in getting Sherlock clean. However, he definitely did not want to meet him here.

"Ahhh. Detective Inspector. It's always a pleasure meeting you."

"Ta, Mycroft. But I've told you over and over again, please call me Greg or at least Lestrade."

"Very well, Gregory. How are you?"

"Doing great. Just solved a case without your brother, so today I feel especially smart and detectivey. So you got a Daddy-kink, huh?" Lestrade looked at the folder, open at the girly sundresses and winked.

Mycroft blushed and splattered. That was rather direct. What did the detective think he was doing?

"Oh, don't be ashamed. I'm very open-minded. I already knew you were kinky, though. So for whom is the dress. Sherlock or John?"

Mycroft stood speechless before the smiling detective.

"How... h-h-how did you know?"

"Told you, I feel extra detectivey today. I already knew you did something with Sherlock way back when he started working with me on cases. I worried about your brother a lot and followed him a couple of times to your place and back to his. I notice a sore butt a mile-wide. I also noticed, when John and Sherlock sported a sore arse at the same time, twice. Not a difficult leap to make."

Mycroft tried to gain some of his confidence back, but he was sure some of the insecurities and worries were showing. Mycroft didn't like Lestrade knowing this.

"Well, I knew Sherlock didn't work with idiots."

"Ta, Mycroft. And don't look so worried. I am not going to tell anyone. Or arrest you for incest for that matter. I already overlook so many things for Sherlock, this is in no way worse than his disregard for standard procedures or John's gun."

"Well, thank you, Gregory. Now that you know my kinky secrets, it is only fair to reveal yours. Why are you here?" Gregory laughed at that. He had always liked Mycroft for a reason. Even in this rather embarassing situation, he could quickly recover and get the upper hand in a conversation.

"Sorry to disappoint. I'm here on a purely social visit. My sister owns this shop and I came to kidnap her for some lunch. However, fair is fair. I am thinking about joining one of the BDSM clubs that advertise here. My wife wasn't into it, but after the divorce I find myself wondering, if I still have it in me. My rope-skills, if I may say so myself, were rather fantastic before I met my wife."

Well, Sherlock's Detective Inspector was definitely more than meets the eye. Mycroft wasn't convinced of his trustworthiness and maybe spending some more time with him was going to soothe Mycroft's mind. It sure wasn't going to be a hardship spending time with this very interesting man.

"Well, Gregory. I'd like to hear more about your rope-skills. Why don't you join me for dinner tonight?"

 


	2. Chapter 2

The dinner was delicious and Mycroft wasn't referring to the food. Gregory had been funny and engaging and just drop-dead gorgeous, working sexual inuendos into the conversation effortlessly. And that is how he finds himself in Gregory's bedroom, trussed up in tight black rope, with a hard-on, that could hammer nails into wood. Gregory hadn't been lying. His rope-skills were fantastic and his tongue even better. It was currently lapping at his arse-hole and Mycroft couldn't do anything but moan and keen loudly.

He hadn't indulged much in sex outside of his relationship with Sherlock and John. He had some one-night-stands, but nothing could satisfy him. Lestrade, however, was currently doing exactly that in a most magnificent way. Mycroft never let Sherly or Jonny top, hence it had been a while. So when Lestrade slowly worked him open with lubed fingers, Mycroft was enjoying himself quite thoroughly.

The moment Gregory was seated inside him for the first time, was a moment Mycroft would cherish for the rest of his life. He felt full, like being split open and bared to Gregory in the most intimate way.

Their climax was earth-shattering. After, Gregory carefully released Mycroft out of his prison of ropes. Both lay panting side by side, wondering if this could continue. Lestrade was the first to break their silent contemplation.

"I do not want to get in between you and Sherlock and John. But, god, please say we can do this again."

"I would not be averse to it."

"Thank fuck." With that Lestrade rolled to his side and got off the bed. He cleaned them with a flannel from the bathroom and then cuddled up to Mycroft. Both fell asleep, smiles on their faces

oOoOoOo

The next morning, Mycroft was the first to wake. With a devious smile on his lip, he took in the sight of Gregory Lestrade, on his back, still asleep and with a nice case of morning wood. His smile turned into a wide grin, when he reached for the bottle of lube. He worked himself open and then climbed on top of Lestrade. He lowered himself on the detective, who promptly awoke to Mycroft riding him like a wanton whore.

After another earth-shattering orgasm for each of them, Lestrade made them breakfast.

"So, you really sure I'm not intruding in your relationship with John and Sherlock."

"Of course not, Gregory. Sherlock and I always were in agreeement, that we were not exclusive. I do not, however, believe Sherlock has often made use of our open relationship. John, as you know, still dates those boring women. What he sees in them, I do not know."

Mycroft shook his head, lost in thought. The women, John dated were dull, tedious and absolutely vanila. For a man, who claims to have had a very interesting sexual past, he sure chooses the utmost stodgiest of colourless women.

"So you have had sex with other men since you and Sherlock started?"

"Yes, although, with none I wished to repeat the experience."

"But none were men Sherlock knew. Isn't that different?"

"Please, Gregory. Don't worry. It's fine."

"Well, I can't say I can picture Sherlock submissive and childish. I bet he's the girl though, isn't he?"

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"I just can't picture John in a dress. Besides Sherlock has something graceful. The sway of his hips and the way he walks have something female about them. And then the curls. Perfect for pulling into two little pigtails."

Mycroft looked at Lestrade amused. The detective has watched his brother very closely.

"Yeah well, can't do anything, but stare at your brother sometimes. I've noticed it happening to everyone."

Mycroft did know this. His brother could hide in plain sight, but othertimes he just stuck out and enjoyed being his loud arrogant self.

"Well, detective, you are right. Sherlock or better Sherly likes to dress up in dresses. Loves the colours pink and purple and he looks adorable with two pigtails."

"You must one day tell me how that came to be. But now I find myself curious at what you do in that grand house of yours. It is sexual, too, isn't it?"

Mycroft nodded but remained silent, an idea forming in his head.

"Come on, Mycroft, tell me more. I deserve some details for the mind-blowing orgasm I gave you last night." Mycroft laughed at that.

"Gregory, how would you like to join us for one of our play-dates?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> The cockring really does exist: http://www.painfulpleasures.com/body_jewelry/gallery/Adult%20Toys/Cock_Rings/10mm_rainbow_cock_ring_chart.jpg  
> Not like the vibrator that I mention in Simple White Walls. Although something similar like that exists, I'm sure.
> 
> I would totally love you, if you comment or give kudos.


End file.
